Changing Slowly
by TheNewPotato
Summary: Rated T for language and some suggestive content. DMHG- Main Pairing. Hermione is Head Girl, Draco is Head Boy. Please R&R. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: it is my second story, my first is currently on hiatus, due to writer's block.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.

…...

Hermione's POV

It was my first day, at my last year, at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was on my way to the station, when I really thought about that. I was in the Head student's compartment, and we had four Heads this year, one from each house. I was the one from Griffindor, obviously. Terry Boot was the one from Ravenclaw, he was a pureblood, but didn't really care about any of that. Hannah Abbott, Terry's girlfriend, was the one from Hufflepuff, and we weren't sure who the one from Slytherin was.

We all conversed for about five minutes, then Headmistress McGonagall stepped into the compartment, Draco Malfoy in tow. I just stared, open-mouthed, and Terry and Hannah simultaneously yelled "What!" as not a question, but an expletive.

"Hello, students. I assume that you have all been acquainted, well all of you that were here. We figured it safer for Mr. Malfoy, here that I bring him here, as the rest of the staff and I think that you would probably tear him to bits before he could get a word out if I weren't here." We all waited a minute,looking between ourselves, then nodded, agreeing with what McGonagall had said.

"B-b-but," I started, but Malfoy interrupted before I could finish.

"I am here to call a truce with the rest of you. I know that I have been a right-spoiled ass, but I hope you will understand. Please?" he added at the end, with an honest look in his molten-silver eyes that could melt anyone.

"That's not fair. You don't know how much hell I have been through because of you, Malfoy. I deserve to hate you."

"Miss Granger, in the hall." McGonagall told me, with a meaningful look.

"Yes, Ma'am." I replied, eyes cast down as I followed McGonagall out to the hallway, where nobody but us was. She cast a silencing spell, just to be safe.

"I understand that you are to hate Mr. Malfoy after what he has done to you. But, you don't know what he has been through, either. He has undergone the Imperious, and the Cruciatus curses. He had no choice but to become a Death Eater, or if he hadn't, he would've been killed. He really does understand what you went through. He really does. You are the one not understanding. I have put him under Veritaserum. He even told me that he looked up to you. Now, I will leave the rest of the secrets to be spilled by him, but just make an effort to be kind. Okay, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I said, analysing all of the information she had just given me, as we walked back into the compartment.

"I'm sorry about my little outburst, Malfoy. I feel bad about it now. It was rude, and I didn't take into account your life. I-" I was cut off by Malfoy putting his index finger to my lips. It made my heart beat a million miles a minute.

"Hey, it's okay. And, call me Draco. We should be civil to each other, and seeing as Pot-head and Weasel aren't here this year, and are becoming big-headed aurors, it could work." he said, and I laughed at his nicknames for my best friends, well, more like brothers.

"Okay, Draco. And, since you invited me to call you Draco, I'd better invite you to call me 'Mione."

"Well, I was going to call you that anyway, but I guess it's better now that I have permission, 'Mione. It's actually a very fitting nickname, for you. Even though it sounds like 'my knee'." I giggled again. I don't exactly know why, but I felt a fluttering in my chest.

"Oh! The train's arriving at Hogwarts in two minutes! Hand me my trunk, will you, Draco?"

"Here ya go, 'Mione," he responded, handing me the trunk. I grabbed my robes so I could change out of the skin-tight skinny jeans and cropped tee shirt. I walked to the bathrooms, draco trailing closely behind. I paused right outside the door, to knock, and he came up right behind me, leaned in close, so I could feel his breath on my neck, and whispered in my ear, "I think you look fine in what you're wearing."

"Oh." was all I could answer, before I ran into the bathroom, changing as quickly as I could, half hoping to run into him on the way out, half hoping to avoid him for the rest of the night.

Later, in the Great Hall, Hannah and Terry were excused to go to the house tables, and call order. Draco and I were left to get the First years settled, and get them to calm down, so the sorting and speeches could begin. There were fifteen new Griffindors, three new Ravenclaws, seven new Hufflepuffs, and twelve new Slytherins. I really didn't care, as long as no one started randomly dueling.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, hoping to catch my attention, while the younger students dug into their food.

"Yeah?" I asked in return.

"I'm sorry I made that comment earlier. It was inappropriate, and-" I cut him off, with my finger up to his mouth.

"No. Don't apologise. It was fine, but no repeat performances anytime soon, okay?"

"Okay." He said, moving his lips against my finger. I realised that it was still up, and took it down and held it in my lap, looking down.

"I-err, I'm going to go ask the Headmistress if I can go to the Head's room."

"All right. I'm going to stay here, maybe talk to Blaise, a bit."

"Okay. I am going to go. If you need some help finding your way, I will help you, as I am supposed to do patrols tonight. With you, actually. Meet me at the hump-backed witch statue at eleven."

"Okay." He muttered, but I had already left.

I walked to the teacher's table, and asked McGonagall if she could show me, Terry, and Hannah the dorms.

"Where will Draco be?"

"Oh, off talking to his friend, Blaise. We are doing patrols tonight, as you assigned, and he agreed to meet me at one of the statues at eleven."

"Okay, Miss Granger." and with that, she led me out of the hall, Terry and Hannah trailing behind, holding hands.

When we reached the portrait hole, the picture was one of a dead flower, wilted, and sad. The background was grey and sad, too. Draco was supposed to choose the password when he got back, so we put a temporary password on the door: Magic Bananas. He was supposed to say, "Flower, Magic Bananas, Flower," to the portrait to change the password.

Eleven o'clock came, and I ran to the witch statue, arriving one minute late. Draco was already there, and said, "One minute and seven seconds late."

"Really? Counting seconds?"

"Yep. I was bored."

"Okay. Let's go, and get the patrol over with, then seal the doors."

We came across some Slytherins snogging in the library, and deducted ten house points from each of them. We also found some lost Hufflepuffs, undoubtedly high on something, as they were yelling at a dragon statue, and we took them to their common room, and deducted twenty points from each, ten for being high, and ten for being out after curfew.

When we were done with the patrols, we headed back to our dorms, as it was one a.m., and we both needed some sleep even though it was a Saturday the next day. I told Draco how to change the password, and he changed it to, "Les dragons sont toujours sexy."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, just that Dragons Are Forever Sexy."

"You are just so full of yourself, aren't you." I teased in a joking, yet tired tone.

"Go to bed. It's one-forty five, according to my watch." he said, pointing down to his wrist.

"Fine. But only because I'm tired, not because you told me to." I told him.

"Go. We have to plan the Halloween ball tomorrow. The other two are planning the spring one." he yawned, then realised that his last words had gone unheard, as Hermione had fallen asleep already, on the sofa next to him.

_What to do, what to do! Do I carry her upstairs to her bed? Or do I leave her down here? Or, do I take her up to my bed, as I don't know her password. Oh! I'll try once, then take her into my room, if it doesn't work!_

He picked her up carefully, then carried her up the stairs to where the bedrooms were. Each door was painted with a house symbol, their animals. He went up to the door painted with a lion, and whispered to it, "Hogwart's: A History!" The door opened. He was semi-disappointed, but also relieved. It would be scary to wake up to her reaction. He carried her in the door, transfigured the clothes she was wearing into sweatpants and a tight tee-shirt emblazoned with the Slytherin crest, then pulled back the fluffy gold quilt, and settled her into the red silk sheets, tucking her into bed. Then, after a moment of thought, kissed her forehead, and strutted into his own room.

He changed into his pajamas, just a pair of boxers, no shirt, and threw back the green quilt to settle himself into bed. After a moment, he heard a sleepy girl's voice at the door. "Thank you, Draco. But now I have to change my password!" He laughed at Hermione's statement. "Goodnight!" She called, then heard him return the phrase.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP. 2

A/N: Don't expect me to post like this too often. I do have a life. Just kidding. I'm lazy.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it. …... Draco's POV

…...

_'Shit! Stupid, stupid, stupid! She knows about me kissing her forehead! Idiot. Fucking idiot. God! Oh, Merlin, I am an idiot! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Okay. I-Oh, damn. Okay, tightening in the pants. Let's go take a nice, freezing cold shower. Okay. Okay. Okay. I will not think like that. I will not think like that. Oh, fuck it. Never mind. Fuck!' _I thought. I stopped pacing my room, then realised that I was yanking on my hair, and removed my hands from my hair.

I decided to go take a shower, so , being as quiet as I could, I opened my door to make sure that nobody was out in the hall. I found that no one was, so I headed down the stairs, and to our shared bathroom. I opened the door, and walked in. I looked around, and really looked at it for the first time. The bathtub was big enough to fit nearly ten people in comfortably, and was five feet deep at its deepest, with a bench going around the outside. Across the bathroom, the shower was large, too, probably enough to fit five people in. It had five shower heads, each pointing inwards from a corner or wall. The shower was made out of frosted glass, and you could see the outline, the silhouette, of things, but not the actual things themselves.

I decided to take a hot bath instead of a shower. I filled the bath with steaming hot water, but it only took seconds, as it was magical, not muggle, then tapped the tap, and said "Vanilla and strawberry bubbles, please," as this was how the bubbles were made in the magical world. As soon as I took my pants off, I heard the door click open. I turned around, and guess who was there?

Of course, Hermione, holding a towel, and wearing only a deep plum coloured tank top and a pair of neon pink knickers, just standing in the doorway, staring at me, jaw almost hitting the floor. "Close your mouth, I'd hate for you to catch a fly." I said, half joking. She brought her hand up to her jaw to close her mouth. I started laughing as she kept her hand there. Then, I realised _why_ her jaw had dropped. I was wearing just my green silk boxers with a hard-on. I immediately flushed. "Oh... Er... Uh..." I said awkwardly.

Hermione came to her senses the, and turned and ran to her room faster than you could say a word. I just stared after her, looking like an idiot. I then magicked the door closed, and locked it, too. I slipped my boxers off, and hopped in the bath, feeling even more like an idiot than before. I didn't sleep at all that night.

…... Hermione's POV, again

_OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. He was nearly naked. And. Oh, my Merlin, he had a hard-on. And the bubbles were scented like vanilla and strawberries, like my hair. _ "Oh, fucking fuck, what do I do?" I asked myself.

I decided to turn on some music to calm my nerves, after casting a silencing charm on my room. I turned on Ain't if Fun by Paramore. "_I_ _don't mind_ _Letting you down easy but just give it time_ _If if don't hurt now, but just wait, just wait a while..." _ Then there was a knock on my door. I turned the music off, then got up to see who it was. I opened the door, and thankfully, it was a fully clothed Draco Malfoy. "What do you want?" I asked rudely, then added, "Want to go downstairs for some coffee?"

"Sure. Can I talk to you for a while? I really want to clear some things up, because I feel like a fucking idiot." I nodded. "Okay, and, thank you, so, so much, Hermione." "

Umm, you're welcome, I guess?" I hesitated.

"Okay. I'll make coffee." He said, then lead me down the stairs, and nodded to the couch, as if to say, 'Sit down.' He made the coffee the magical way, which only took seconds, then called to me, "How do you take it?"

"How do I take what?" I stupidly asked. "Your coffee."

"Oh. I take it with four sugars and three creamers."

"Wow. That's going to give you a heart attack."

"Whatever. I don't drink it that often." I said, lying through my teeth.

"How do you live?" He asked, not expecting an answer, and sat down beside me, with his black coffee in one hand, and mine in the other. He handed mine to me. "

Thanks." I muttered, then asked, "What am I doing here at," I looked at the clock on the wall, "Five in the morning?"

"Talking to me. We weren't asleep anyway."

"Good point. What did you want to talk to me about?" I inquired, inquisitively.

"Well, you faked sleep when I was taking you up to your bed, right?" I nodded, then he continued, "Then you knew that I kissed you on the forehead, right?" I nodded again, looking at him with extreme interest. "Would you stop looking at me like I am a mouse and you are an owl?!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out." I apologised, looking sheepish.

"It's okay, Hermione. I-I just... here goes, really, really like you." He said, obviously embarrassed, looking down at the ground.

"Look at me, Draco." I commanded. He looked up. "Don't be ashamed of having feelings. It's a normal, human, thing to do." I told him, and he just cracked up. He fell off the couch, and started rolling on the floor. "D-Draco? Are you all right?" I asked nervously.

"J-just the look on... On your face. Ha!" he said in between giggles.

"Draco, are you high?" I asked. This made him giggle and laugh and snort even more. "I'm going to go get Hannah. Okay?" He just continued laughing. "Yep. I'm getting Hannah." About thirty seconds later, as it only took me saying, "Draco Malfoy is rolling on the floor giggling." to Hannah, before she shot out of bed, and ran downstairs, we were standing over Draco, who was now laughing so hard he was crying. "

Draco, are you high?" Hannah said, repeating Hermione's words from earlier, and he stopped laughing.

"I-I'm.. Not high, either of you," he said, in between large gulps of breath.

"Then what the fuck was that, just now?" Hermione said.

"Sorry. I was... I don't know... The look on your face was hysterical! Let me try to show you." he scrunched his nose, brought his eyebrows together, and lowered them, and contorted his mouth into some weird sort of sneer.

"I did not look like that!" I cried indignantly.

"I know, I'm beautiful." Draco told us, with a straight face.

"Really, Draco. I did not look like that." I said. "

Okay, I know. You looked a lot prettier than me, doing that. But, still. It was funny."

"Okay. Hannah, you can go back to bed, as his giggle session has ended. I think." "

Thanks for getting me up to see that. It was, as they say, priceless. I wish we would've had a camera, though."

"Okay, Hannah. Go back to bed. Hermione and I have something to talk about. Please?" She nodded at him, then cast a meaningful look at me, as if to say, 'Tell me later!'. I nodded. Once she was gone, I looked at Draco. "

Draco, you know, I like you, too..." I trailed off, then stood closer to him, my chest almost touching his. I snaked my arms around his neck, clasping them in the back, as he slowly moved his arms around me, touching me at mid-back, then trailing down to reach the small of my back, just to move up again. I brought my head closer to his, by pulling his down, and standing up on my tip-toes. I tentatively brushed my lips against his, eyes closed. I pulled back, standing on my feet, once more.

"That was..."

"I know." he finished, even though it was just a little kiss, innocent and pure.

"Wow." I added, "I didn't know that something so... Small, and innocent... could be so... Wow."

"Yeah." he agreed. I had tasted coffee on his lips. It was amazing, and so was the way he had run his hands up and down my back. We still held each other, when Terry randomly interrupted from the top of the stairs, "

"Damn. Never thought you two would already be together. Just yesterday, on the train, you would barely look at each other. I was honestly afraid you were going to jump each other before a class or something. The sexual tension was terrible."

"Dammit, Terry! You just ruined my moment! I was having a moment, with my boyfriend! Oh, Merlin! You are so, so stupid! My first real kiss, and you ruin the moment!"

"Boyfriend?" Terry asked. "First kiss?" Draco, at the same time, asked.

"Yes, boyfriend! We have spent the past four hours talking! And, yes Draco, first real kiss. Victor Krum was really first, but he just tried to shove his tongue down my throat. It was gross." She shuddered at the memory.

"But, what about the Weasel? Weren't you two a thing?" he asked, incredulously.

"Hell, no! That would be like dating my brother!" she said.

"I'm your boyfriend?" he then asked. "

I was hoping so..."

"Yay! I'm Hermione Granger's boyfriend!" then did a little dance.

"Draco! Stop! I'm going to have a giggle fit like you did earlier!"

"She thought I was high." Draco told Terry.

"I heard from Hannah. She came into my room, after that."

"Explains the terrible bed-head." Draco remarked.

"Yep." Terry replied, a smug look of pride on his face.

"Now, go away. My girlfriend and I were having a moment, if I recall correctly." Draco shooed Terry away, still holding me. He did the exact opposite of what I expected. He then tackled me, making sure I landed gently, then straddled me, and started tickling me, holding my arms above me with one hand, the other tickling my stomach. I wiggled, and Draco said, "Oh, gods, 'Mi, stop wiggling! Stop!"

"Err. Sorry." I said, then coughed.

"No, don't be sorry, just remember that I'm kind of... Well, I'm a guy."

"Oh... Err. I'm going to go change clothes." I said, then motioned to myself, wearing old, grey, sweatpants and the same purple tank top as earlier that morning. I decided to take a shower, but first, I grabbed a purple button up shirt, a clean pair of knickers, and a denim miniskirt. I hid the knickers in between the shirt and skirt, and headed down to the bathroom.

The bath was gigantic, more of a swimming pool than a bathtub, and the shower was huge, too. It was big enough to fit, at least, seven of myself in! I elected taking a shower over a bath, because I knew I would never get out of the bath if I got in. I used Draco's body wash, feeling slightly guilty that I did, but I loved his scent. I washed my hair with the strawberries and vanilla scented shampoo that I knew he liked, and then rinsed off. I then used a drying smell on myself, then put an antiperspirant charm on my underarms, then shrugged the shirt onto my shoulders, not wearing a bra. I put the green knickers on, and then slipped the skirt on, under the shirt, as the shirt nearly reached the hem of the skirt. I walked out of the bathroom, and sauntered up the stairs to grab my cowboy boots and my socks, bumping into Draco on the way. He stared after me with his jaw hanging, and I told him, mimicking his words from earlier, "Close your mouth. I'd hate for you to catch a fly. It wouldn't be too enjoyable to kiss you then, would it?" then put a gentle finger under his jaw and pushed his mouth up, before gently kissing his lips.

I ran the rest of the way up the stairs, then darted into my room, muttering the new password, 'I have a sexy boyfriend'. I was sure that Draco would guess that one correctly, too. Then, I grabbed an orange zebra print sock, and a purple and white striped one with kittens on it. I put the socks on, then ran back down the stairs, to make myself, and possibly Draco, breakfast in the little kitchen in our common room.

"Hey, 'Mione?" Draco asked nervously.

"Yeah, babe?" I answered.

"Would you change your skirt? It's a little short. I saw your knickers earlier. And, I know that most of the guys here... Well, nearly all of them have had a rather large crush on you, since forever. Perfect body, Head Girl, Superhero, Part of the Golden Trio, smartest witch of the age, I could go on forever. But, will you maybe wear a longer skirt. I already took a shower, today, and I don't want to take another."

"Sure, sweetie, thanks for the concern. I didn't know that any guy here had actually recognised that I was a girl, until fourth year."

"That was the Weasel. He was stupider than... I don't even know."

"Oh. Well, I guess that you are completely right..." "

I know." he replied, cockily.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"What are you making?"

"I am making french toast with buttermilk syrup."

"Oh, Merlin, yes. My mum used to make that for me, when I was a little kid."He replied, then smiled at the memory. "The syrup was like crack."

"Yeah. I know. But, it's really fattening."

"You don't need to worry about that. You are already so thin, that you need it."

"No. I'm not nearly that thin, Draco." Just then, Blaise stormed in to the common room.

"How's our plan going, Fucker?"

"Quite well,you Arse." he responded.

"Do you always have to call each other such terrible names?" I chipped in.

"Yes. We've been calling each other these names since we were eleven!" The boys said together. "

What's the plan, babe?" I asked Draco.

"Well..." He said, stretching the word out. "To talk to you this... Earlier today."

"Oh. So I'm just another one of your little conquests, now?" I asked pointedly, feeling a little bit hurt.

"No, I really, really, really, really, really like you. I have been under your spell from the day I saw you on the train. But, you were quite the little know-it-all back then, so I felt ready to shove Longbutt's frog down your throat."

"Draco, first, you really like me? And second, it's Longbottom, not Longbutt."

Blaise snickered, then said, "I can vouch for Drake. I know that you might doubt him, but I can see it. I've known the Fucker since we were in nappies. I know what he's thinking." "Then, what am I thinking right now, Arse-butt?"

"Well, first, nice Supernatural reference, mate, and second, you are thinking about a certain little lady in this room, and how she needs to change her skirt so you can't see her knickers, or you are going to end up throwing yourself at her."

"Dammit." Draco looked at me and said, "He's mastered wandless Legilmency."

"Oh. Good, okay. That would have been awkward, if... Yeah. Anyway, either of you boys want breakfast?"

"Hell yes!" they chimed in together. "I love french toast and buttermilk syrup! It's like crack!" Blaise said.

"Legilmency." Draco said, again.

"Draco, come up to my room, for just a second with me?"

"Sure," Draco said, then looked at Blaise, as if asking if he'd be okay. He nodded, like to say, 'Go ahead, Fucker.' Draco then followed me up the stairs, into my room. I closed the door, then took off my skirt, and bent down to rifle through a drawer to find some shorts that had a three centimetre in-seam. I found them, then slipped them on, over my green knickers.

"Okay. So, Draco, I don't know what to do. I don't know whether to trust you, fully, and just jump in, or to be cold and hostile towards the world. I want to jump in, but I am scared. I'm sorry. I just needed to talk some more, and-" Draco cut me off with his finger. I tried to continue, but he moved mouth close to mine, and kissed me lightly.

"Don't worry. Just do what you feel. I won't hurt you, ever, on purpose. I care for you, too much. It would kill me to hurt you." he said. I pulled his head back to mine, and started kissing him more thoroughly. I nibbled on his bottom lip, just a tiny bit and, he flipped me over on my un-made bed, so he was on top. He broke the kiss, so we could both breathe, and he started planting tiny kisses all along my jawline. "Mmm," I moaned. "Draco... Drac-ohhh..." he sucked on my neck. I wrapped my legs around him. "Dra-ohh, Draco! We need to get back downstairs! I pushed him off me. I gave him one last feather-light kiss, and traipsed out of my room. "Come on! I called behind me."

…... Draco's POV.

I followed Hermione from her room, re-living her little moans and groans. "Okay, Babe." I replied.

"Good! Finally talked your problems through, I see." Blaise commented, then tried to hide a laugh behind his hand, looking at my hair. "Is it really that bad?" I asked, realising my pants felt three sizes too small.

"Actually, I take that back. It is that bad." I said, after looking in a mirror.

"So, when do we get breakfast, shortie?" Blaise asked, standing up.

"I'm not that short!" Hermione replied indignantly, standing up straighter.

"Actually, you are, Sweet." I told her, looking down to see her 5'4'' frame, to my 6'5''.

"Thirteen inches shorter than Drake, Shortie."

"And twelve inches shorter than Blaise."

"Fine, but only because you guys are giants! I am of average height!"

"We're just teasing. Now make us food!" Blaise said to her.

"Bad idea, Blaise. Say sorry, then please."

"Sorry, Hermione. Will you please make us some of the crack toast?"

Hermione giggled at the name they had given it, then said, "Sure." with a smile. "

"Yay! And, she called me her boyfriend, before I got the chance to even ask. I like a giddy school-boy!" I told Blaise.

"Nice, Fucker. Okay, so you worked your problems out?" he asked me. I nodded, a grin on my face. Hermione set the plates out in front of us.

"Oh, and I make buttermilk syrup a bit different than your mum probably did. Instead of water, I use firewhisky."

"Damn. Okay. Works for me." Blaise said, fully shocked at Hermione's revelation.

"Okay." I said, shocked as well.

"Let's eat french toast and get drunk in the middle of the morning!" she said.

"Babe? Are you alright?" I asked, truly worried.

"Yep. What do you think we did in Griffindor for fun?"

"I never really thought about it..." Blaise said.

"Yeah..." I agreed.

"We'd have shots contests every Friday night. In fourth year, I won with thirty-two shots of muggle vodka."

"Damn. Little lion is brave."Blaise said. I just stared at her.

"You-you beat my record! And you weigh, like eight!"I exclaimed.

"In fourth year, I weighed... let's see, about seven stone,"she informed us, thinking hard.

"What's the Slytherin house record?"

"Twenty-four shots, muggle vodka. Me. Fifth year, I weighed fourteen stone!" she laughed.

"You guys are such wimps! No need to say, I learned how to hide a hangover in second year. Harry and Ron ordered Butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks, but someone had them spiked with Tequila. It was so funny. Taking care of them, though, wasn't." she said.

"So, we shouldn't get too drunk off of breakfast, right?"

"No, we shouldn't. I only put a half-cup in the syrup, and it was boiled, so the alcohol content has probably been reduced, greatly. And, seeing how well we can drink, we should be fine."

"I won't be!" Blaise exclaimed, saying, "I passed out after one shot of the vodka."

"Mate, we charmed it, so it had the same basic amount of alcohol as fifteen shots."

"Oh. The Slytherins are bastards." he said.

"No shit." I chimed.

"Okay. We're all done with drunken breakfast, so I am going to go get some sleep."

Hermione yawned, then stretched. "Can I come with? I was up all night with you, too." I asked.

"Sure. Blaise, leave us in our semi-buzzed state." Hermione yawned again, shooing him away with her hand.

"Oh! I came here with a favor to ask of Little Miss Griffindor." "What's it?" She asked. "Can you hook me up with that little spicy red-head?" Blaise asked.

"Ginny? Yeah. Sure. I think she likes you." Hermione responded.

"Thanks." Blaise said, then left. "

Who's bed?" I asked.

"Mine. It's messy and unmade. And I want it to smell like you." Hermione told me, without a trace of shame.

"Alright." I said, then headed up the stairs, stepped in front of the lion, and guessed, "I have a perfect boyfriend?" The door didn't open. "I have a sexy boyfriend?" The door opened. I smiled, smugly, almost a smirk.

"Draco! I am trying to maintain some sort of privacy!" she said, then finished.

"Not as if I really need it. Just, when I tell you to leave, leave. And don't tell anyone my password."

"Fine with me, cutie." I was still in my pyjamas, so I just hopped onto hermione's bed, and started bouncing up and down. She turned around, undid each button on her shirt, slid it off her shoulders, and replaced it with the Slytherin shirt I had transfigured for her the previous night. Or earlier that morning. Either one. She didn't wear a bra. I was... nearly confused. But, I liked it. She took the short denim shorts off, revealing her green silky knickers, again, and slid the sweatpants on. She climbed into her bed, curling up in a ball, then I came up behind her, spooning until we both fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry for the crummy ending, I just was bored. It was supposed to be split into multiple chapters, this one, but I didn't feel like it. And I liked the breakfast twist. I thought it was funny. Review! Tell me how you liked it! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! Sorry about this little... Uh, delay, with Changing Slowly, but I've quit the story. It progressed too fast, and I should have done a better job, with a lot of the things. I mean, a ton. Anyway, the story is done, and if anyone wants, they can take it over, and finish it. I really couldn't care less, but if you do, remember to credit my profile. Thanks for reading!


End file.
